


Dating Henry Hill H/Cs

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Slutfellas [1]
Category: GoodFellas (1990)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gangster Daddy, Gangsters, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: 'May I please request dating h/c’s for Henry hill from goodfellas? Please and thank you!”❤️❤️❤️👉❤️❤️❤️❤️' - requested by anon on tumblr! thank you <3333
Relationships: Henry Hill/Reader, Henry Hill/You
Series: Slutfellas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026004
Kudos: 3





	Dating Henry Hill H/Cs

  * so like when you’re dating henry hill, you’re basically dating the entire family LMAO you can’t have one without the other
  * they all accept you straight away pretty much!! especially paulie, he makes sure you’re comfortable, makes sure you have a place to sit at get-togethers. you know, like before you know everybody??? he wants you to feel comfortable 
  * it’s hard to actually get time alone with henry then though LMAO but that just makes it all the more satisfying to go back to his place and have each other to yourselves 
  * as overwhelming as it can be over at paulie’s (because so many people are around), it’s a real lovely, warm family environment
  * also, catch tommy & jimmy teasing henry at the dinner table and just all around banter it’s cute how embarrassed he gets
  * he definitely apologises to you a lot about tommy’s lack of a filter
  * jimmy’s real lovely to you though. he makes it apparent that he’s here for you and he’ll be keeping an eye on henry to make sure he treats you like a queeeeeen (even tho he knows he will, he sees the way henry looks at you)
  * which he does 🥺
  * expect gifts ok
  * lots of gifts
  * expensive gifts
  * luxury coats, jewellery, dresses, shoes, elegant hats
  * he doesn’t really tend to have you at his place for dinner, he prefers to take you out. usually to fancy restaurants, but if you go out for lunch together you’re happy to go to diners 💖
  * he really likes you to hold onto his arm in public
  * this may be hard for some of yall to hear but he won’t put you above his family. mostly because now you ARE one of the family, but basically you’re all equally important to him. he won’t put one above the other
  * seeing him play with the kids at get-togethers is so endearing ok
  * oh, and he’s not afraid to pack a punch if anyone threatens or hurts you :)))
  * neither are the other guys but this is about henry ok i gotta stay on topic i know
  * if he has to kill for you, he’ll kill for you wow what a romantic 
  * henry’s one of those guys that really enjoys kissing
  * especially in public. pulling you to one side to make out? yeppers
  * getting handsy at functions (parties)? you bet
  * oh and, speaking of functions, you’ll probably end up blowing him in the toilets a fair few times bc he’s into that
  * but to conclude-- gifts, luxury & family 🥺🥺




End file.
